Nubes negras pasajeras
by Fanny Bravo
Summary: [KPOP, TVXQ/DBSK] Kim JaeJoong es un chico que asiste a un colegio prestigiado pagado por su multimillonario padre, pero justo cuando pensó que su vida se tornaba tranquila y sin percances, su progenitora ha tomado la decisión de cederle la custodia a ese hombre, ocasionado que ese pasado que con vanos esfuerzos intentó olvidar regresara para atormentarlo. JaeJoong&YooChun.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

**Amar con frenesí y odiar con frenesí.**

Mi madre me miró con esos ojos oscuros que denotaban vacilación.

-¿No tienes hambre?-

Preguntó finalmente, después de haber estado sentada frente a mí en ese estrecho comedor durante media hora.

-He perdido el apetito, aunque trataré de obligarme a mí mismo a comer-

Mis comisuras se estiraron dejando mostrar mis alineados y aseados dientes en una sonrisa fresca, y a pesar de que mi gesto tenía el único motivo de bajar en ella esa angustia que en vano trataba de ocultar, solo logré que aumentara mucho más.

-No te preocupes, ya comeré algo en el Colegio-

Ante mi casual comentario sólo pude observar como su entrecejo se fruncía y su mirada huía de la mía que trataba de ver a través de su mentira.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Interrogué directamente, lo cual ocasionó mi arrepentimiento segundos después, cuando visualicé como me manifestaba una falsa expresión de alegría.

-¿No se te hará tarde? ¡Vamos, compra algo en la estación de trenes!-

Se levantó con excesiva energía y caminó hasta mí demasiado rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando me enteré de su cercanía ya me había envuelto en un abrazo que a mi parecer se sentía desesperado.

-Mamá… ¿Qué pasa?-

Rechacé el contacto y me coloqué de pie para poder tomarla de los hombros y contemplar ese rostro lleno de pena ocultada en fingida sorpresa.

-Estás exagerando JaeJoong, sólo ve a clases-

Cuando me di cuenta de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en el agarre, rápidamente me alejé y agaché la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

-Irás a casa de Kim JunSu ¿Cierto?-

Con el cambio abrupto de tema supe que mi acción había sido perdonada, y queriendo disipar la tensión formada decidí seguir su conversación.

-Su hermano gemelo llegará del extranjero y le hará una fiesta de bienvenida-

Mi madre me curioseó sonriente al momento en que revolvía con sus manos mis rubios cabellos.

-¿Mamá?-

Contrariado mencioné, realmente no podía comprenderla ese día, se exponía intranquila y afectuosa al mismo tiempo, cuando en realidad nunca pensé que podría llegar a ver esa alteración en su persona, no cuando se trataba de la mujer más apática y superficial que existe.

-Que te diviertas-

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, simplemente asentí ante el amable deseo para después de tomar mi mochila, salir de aquel lugar apresuradamente.

El camino de mi casa a la escuela era bastante extenso, diariamente tomaba el microbús luego de avanzar cuatro cuadras y después de un recorrido de cinco calles bajaba de él para dirigirme a abordar el metro que cerca quedaba; después de ese trayecto finalmente me encontraba dentro del metropolitano con los auriculares puestos, escuchando al máximo volumen una canción de heavy metal. Traté de inmiscuirme en la música, ignorando al resto del mundo, pero eso no resultó posible, todo debido a la señora sentada mi lado, que llevaba consigo tres críos que no hacían más que jugar bruscamente, cosa que provocaba que me ahuyentara a prácticamente estar casi encima del hombre instalado a mi costado izquierdo.

-¡JunPyo! ¡Deja de empujar a tu hermano!-

Ella los reprendió ligeramente, y a sabiendas de que ellos no obedecerían quise levantarme y cambiar de asiento, pero esto se evitó cuando en uno de sus impeles el más pequeño fue a dar contra mí, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre esa persona a mi zurda.

-¡Diablos!-

Sintiéndome demasiado avergonzado cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, aun cuando seguía en mala posición sentado sobre él.

-Lo siento-

Musité mientras me deslizaba hacia la derecha.

-Perdónenme-

La dama nos miró completamente apenada, yo me limité a mostrarle una sonrisa que esperaba interpretara como un "todo está bien", e intrigado por ese vecino que la ignoró y no respondió, levanté mis orbes encontrándome con una grata sorpresa, unos ojos oscuros eclipsados, de nariz afilada y boca de comisura seria, su cabello era tornado de un castaño oscuro, y su piel levemente bronceada; después paseé mi mirada por ese cuerpo perfecto bañado en sudor y cubierto por una camiseta grisácea y un short etéreamente holgado.

-Wow-

No pude evitar expresar al darme cuenta de su atractivo, y recibiendo a cambio esos profundos fanales sobre mí volteé presurosamente mi sonrojada cara, evitando notoriamente cualquier contacto visual.

La mujer y sus insoportables hijos se bajaron en la siguiente estación, y yo aún no dejaba de sentirme incómodo, no con ese varón que no dejaba de mirarme fijamente. La melodía sonaba en mis oídos pero yo la ignoraba, una sensación de nerviosismo no me abandonaba y fue así hasta que finalmente llegué a mi destino.

Al bajar del metro choqué accidentalmente con un singular individuo de extravagantes cabellos rojizos que caían sobre sus hombros, poseedor de ojos flameantes y delicadas facciones, llevando encima un atuendo excéntrico que extrañamente lucía bien en él.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Perdón!-

Inmediatamente se disculpó mientras sacudía mi uniforme torpemente.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe-

Contesté lo más cortés que pude.

-Vaya, eres un chico muy apuesto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Su rostro se acercó demasiado al mío, y me miró de forma libidinosa, provocándome un sentimiento de desagrado.

-Kim JaeJoong-

Respondí por pura educación.

-Kim HeeChul-

Me extendió su mano al momento en que me recorría con la mirada atrevidamente, yo por mi parte le correspondí al gesto y corté el contacto rápidamente.

-Es una verdadera lástima, eres demasiado lindo que no encajas en mi ideal-

Abrumado me sentí con esa frase. Él soltó una risotada burlesca para después desaparecer ente la multitud, yo me dispuse a olvidarme de aquella rara escena y emprendí mi camino de nuevo.

Corrí dos cuadras abajo como si la vida se me fuera en ello, y en menos de lo que imaginaba ya me encontraba dentro de aquel lujoso Instituto donde estudiaba, era el más prestigiado y costoso en todo el país, donde los maestros eran de élite y los alumnos pertenecían a familias de renombre, yo me encontraba ahí debido a que ese hombre había insistido duramente, y a pesar de que me opuse, al final no tuve más remedio que acceder.

Mi padre es un rico empresario, dueño de una cadena de hoteles y distintos negocios, todo gracias a su apellido es que puede liderar el Grupo Park, yo preferí rechazar esa herencia y colocarme a mí mismo como un hijo no reconocido, mi madre cometió el error de estar en la sombra toda su juventud, y quedó embarazada para obligar a su multimillonario amante a casarse con ella, con lo que suscitó al infarto y seguidamente muerte en la esposa de ese sujeto y logró su matrimonio, yo nací dentro de una familia forzada, con un medio hermano resentido y taciturno, quien se comportaba conmigo como si fuese su enemigo, era descomunalmente monstruoso, fue un infierno vivir de esa manera; después de una fuerte pelea entre mi madre y el ente, ellos finalmente se divorciaron, y para mi beneficio, salí de ese inaudito lugar. Hacía ya seis años y hasta la fecha no los había vuelto a ver, ése ser aún sigue haciéndose cargo de mis gastos, pero nunca se ha vuelto a presentar frente a mí, y yo realmente lo prefiero de esta manera.

-¡Por fin llegas!-

De pronto Kim JunSu interrumpió mis pensamientos gritándome fuertemente por mi retardo.

-No es tan tarde ¿O sí?-

Pude ver como ciñó sus cejas gruesas, formó un puchero de sus labios y movía su cabeza negativamente, agitando sus cabellos castaños en el proceso.

-Me enojaré contigo más tarde, que ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso-

Con esa declaración tomó fuertemente mi mano y comenzó a correr arrastrándome con él, subimos cuatro pisos en el segundo edificio, y con nuestras respiraciones aceleradas entramos con permiso autorizado al aula de inglés.

-Por suerte esta clase es la primera-

Con una sonrisa formada de sus labios se recargó en el respaldo de su butaca.

-Oye, oye, vendrás a la fiesta ¿Cierto?-

Me susurró mientras se agachaba para cubrirse con un libro que mantenía abierto.

-Por supuesto que iré, ¿Se pondrá bien?-

-Claro que sí, ¿Por quién me tomas? Habrá mucha gente interesante-

Sus ojos brillaron y yo solté una pequeña risita que pasó desapercibida.

-Por cierto Jae, espero no te moleste, pero he invitado a tu ex hermano a la fiesta y aceptó-

JunSu habló con demasiada emoción, y oculté con una fingida sonrisa el estrujón en mi estómago.

-No te preocupes, después de todo es tu fiesta-

-¡Eres un amor de persona!-

Exclamó ocasionando que el profesor nos enviara una mirada arbitraria, y ese fue el final para nuestra conversación.

La clase avanzó y yo no escuchaba lo que el maestro explicaba, mi mente estaba desconcertada y atribulada, después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a Park YooChun, lo recordaba como un implacable adolescente iracundo y rebelde, lleno de rencor y rabia, que disfrutaba verme humillado y lamentable. Han transcurrido más que un par de años y tal vez esté más alto y fornido, no puedo saber si su actitud sigue siendo la misma o si ha cambiado, aunque actualmente ante la sociedad se le reconoce como un hombre agraciado, de gran astucia debido a su agilidad para manejar negocios, de numerosas virtudes y habilidades, tanto así que se le puede pasar por alto su orgullo y arrogancia, un varón que desata pasiones y un humano que es experto en hacer dinero.

Y tratando de sacarme a esa persona de la cabeza, volví a esos viejos recuerdos que con mucho esfuerzo había tratado de olvidar, unos meses antes de irme de casa, nos dejaron a YooChun y a mí solos durante tres día, en ese lapso de tiempo ocurrieron momentos que desearía poder suprimir, pero no podía, estaban presentes y jamás se borrarían de mi memoria. Mi hermano mayor me robó mi primera experiencia sexual, cuando apenas y tenía doce años de edad.

-¡Jae! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado todo el día?-

Una vez más mi mejor amigo me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

-Estás en otro mundo ¿Te ocurre algo?-

Me realizó esa cuestión mientras me contemplaba con evidente preocupación.

-No pude dormir muy bien, es solo eso-

Y sintiéndome repulsivamente hipócrita, solté otro de esos gestos felices que para nada eran sinceros.

-Eres muy descuidado-

Con esas palabras terminó el misterio de mi malestar.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente la tan ansiada salida se llegó, JunSu insistió fuertemente en ir en busca de Shim ChangMin, y a pesar de que me negué rotundamente, terminé en el último edificio esperando afuera de un salón de clases a que esa persona apareciera.

-¡Garrocha!-

Kim recibió a su amigo afablemente, le abrazó con fuerza y juguetonamente deshizo ese peinado perfecto del más alto. ChangMin cursaba un grado más abajo que el nuestro, se le conocía por ser un excelente estudiante, obteniendo siempre el primer lugar, manteniéndose estable constantemente, mostrando un semblante serio y un lado muy cautivador para el resto del mundo, porque en mi opinión personal simplemente lucía como un muchacho inteligente, con aires de misántropo, teniendo la edad mental de un senil, aburrido y engreído. Mi relación con él invariablemente ha sido gélida, nosotros solo hemos intercambiado saludos y despedidas, y es que ambos sabemos que es innecesario tratar de crear una amistad cuando no tenemos nada en común, y aún más cuando incuestionablemente solo compartimos sentimientos fatigosos el uno por el otro.

-Hola-

Ahora sus grandes ojos perspicaces me miraban, y comenzando a sentirme sorprendentemente intimidado, rehuí su mirada.

-Hola-

Respondí con voz demasiado mortecina.

Después del incómodo saludo, los tres caminamos hasta un supermercado para comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta, luego de haber cumplido nuestro fin, nos dirigimos a la casa de mi mejor amigo, en el intervalo JunSu no paraba de hablar cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, acostumbrado a su forma de ser, yo le seguía el parloteo y Shim solamente se mantenía al margen, respondiendo con monosílabos a las cuestiones que de vez en cuando se le hacía.

Ya pasados los minutos y después de una no tan larga ruta, llegamos a la gran mansión Kim, hermosa y monumental. Al entrar pudimos divisar a Junho, él se mantenía decorando la sala principal con ayuda de unos cuantos sirvientes.

-No hay duda de que son gemelos-

ChangMin mencionó mientras los apreciaba alternadamente.

-Es demasiado escandaloso e hiperactivo ¡Insoportable!-

-¿¡Más que tú!?-

El más alto sobreactuó su miedo y eso ocasionó una fuerte risotada en mí.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Mucho más!-

-¡Mierda! No me le acercaré en toda la noche-

Y fue suficiente para que la indignación llegara al rostro del castaño, en cambio para mí fue un mate de risa, había descubierto que ese sujeto podía llegar a ser muy gracioso, aunque eso no quitaba la imagen que ya tenía establecida en mi mente sobre él.

Nosotros ayudamos en la preparación de la fiesta, pronto pasaron los momentos y los invitados fueron llegando en grandes cantidades. El fuerte sonido de la música electrónica inundaba mis oídos, el olor a tabaco se paseaba por mis fosas nasales y las luces cegaban mi vista, todos bebían alcohol y fumaban, unos se besaban vorazmente y otros bailaban, yo en cambio me encontraba sentado junto a ChangMin, bebiendo jugo de uva, observando curiosamente a mi alrededor.

-JunSu está más que intenso que nunca-

El alto a mi lado dijo con un tono de voz alto a mi oído para que pudiera escuchar, mis ojos viajaron hasta mi amigo quien platicaba muy amenamente con un par de chicos desconocidos para mí, mientras daba desmesurados tragos a una botella de whisky.

-Hyung, ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este tipo de fiestas?-

Inusualmente estaba tratando de charlar conmigo, y dado que los dos nos encontrábamos tan solitarios, decidí hablarle solo por esa ocasión.

-Para serte sincero, sí-

Ese fue un momento bochornoso, naturalmente no admitía ese tipo de cosas que llegaban a ponerme de mil colores, pero que eran ciertas.

-Toma-

Él me sirvió un trago y me lo ofreció, a lo que le miré con ojos incrédulos.

-Anda, te será menos difícil acostumbrarte al ambiente-

Firme, me negué ante la idea.

-Eres raro-

Fue lo último que dijo para después irse, y ahí iba mi única oportunidad de socialización en esa fiesta.

Pasaron apenas unos instantes y yo seguía observando bobamente mí entorno, cuando de pronto sentí como alguien rodeaba mi cintura y apoyaba su quijada en mi hombro, aterrado dirigí mi vista al responsable de esa abusiva acción, mi sorpresa fue el ver a Shin ChangMin ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-

Pregunté algo molesto mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

-Me siento algo mareado, solo deja que me apoye en ti-

Sus palabras se arrastraban, y esa fue la evidencia de que lo que me decía era verdad. Dejé que se sujetara más a mi cuerpo, muy a pesar de lo engorroso que se sentía.

-JaeJoong, tú…-

Sus ojos se cerraron y no terminó la frase, me asusté al principio, pero cuando me di cuenta de que solo estaba durmiendo pude relajarme. Con fuerza lo coloqué en un sofá cercano y miré de cerca ese pasible rostro, aunque se mostrara tan inexpresivo, estando dormido era muy lindo.

-¿¡Por qué no me habías contando que entre la garrocha y tú había algo!?-

JunSu de repente estaba ahí, mirándome con reproche y asombro.

-¡No te apresures a sacar conclusiones!-

Completamente sobresaltado grité.

-Es sólo que estaba muy ebrio y no podía sostenerse y…. no es nada fuera de lo normal-

Finalmente me tranquilicé y mirándole fijamente aseguré la verdad de mis palabras.

-Esta garrocha sí que sabe cómo aprovechar el tiempo-

Con una extensa sonrisa se colocó a mi lado.

-¿No has tomado nada?-

Agarró el trago que antes Shim me había servido y se lo bebió de tirón.

-No, recuerda que no tomo-

A cambio recibí una mirada que se mofaba de mí, y contrario a la situación pasada, me fue indiferente.

-¡Jae! ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Solo relájate!-

JunSu volvió a servirse whisky, y mientras más lo examinaba más descubría lo turbado que se encontrada.

-¿Sabes?-

Dio un sorbo a su bebida para después sonreír tristemente.

-Park YooChun no ha llegado, no sé si realmente va a venir… él solo me usa-

Oí como sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono más bajo, y justo como lo predije, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Te usa?-

Le pregunté algo confuso.

-Desde hace tiempo que nos estamos viendo, sé que es una persona que no puede mantener una relación estable, pero yo pensaba que podía llegar a amarme si me esforzaba, ahora él solo me llama cada vez que tiene ganas de tener sexo-

Consternado por su reciente aclaración, solo puede darle un abrazo asfixiante que esperaba yo le fuera de ayuda.

-¿Por qué le sigues el juego? Tú te mereces algo mejor-

-¡Porque lo amo! ¡Jae enserio lo amo!-

Con un esfuerzo inútil intentaba reprimir sus sollozos.

-Estúpido YooChun-

Bisbiseé con el cólera alojado en mí, y a pesar de que quise reforzar aún más el abrazo, Kim lo deshizo súbitamente.

-¡Jae! ¡YooChun está aquí! ¡Ha cumplido su promesa!-

Con un rostro desencajado gritaba, me señaló disimuladamente a donde él se encontraba y yo sentí mi sangre bajar.

Apreté fuertemente mis puños y percibí el cómo mi pecho se oprimía, finalmente volvía a verlo, estaba ahí, postrado cerca de la barra, rodeado de gran cantidad personas, ahora llevaba el cabello un poco más largo aunque seguía teniendo ese matiz bruno, sus ojos continuaban siendo los mismo, lóbregos y sagaces, su rostro se había vuelto más maduro y ese engañoso visaje se transformó en una espléndida sonrisa que se ostentaba como sincera aunque era exactamente lo opuesto; su altura aumentó considerablemente y poseía un cuerpo escultórico, y se podía distinguir por los pantalones entallados a sus piernas gruesas y marcadas, así como por su camisa oscura ceñida a su torso exquisitamente trabajado. Así se avistaba Park YooChun, tan perfecto y superior a los ojos de la generalidad, pero tan bodrio e infame por dentro.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, JunSu se había alejado de mí y ahora se encontraba a su lado, comportándose como un verdadero anfitrión, ese mortal pasó sus brazos por el talle de mi amigo y levantó su faz hacia él para unir sus bocas de manera ávida, vi claramente el cómo Kim correspondía con la misma intensidad, y sintiéndome someramente cabreado, opté por quitar mi vista de ese repugnante número.

-JaeJoong Hyung, quiero irme a casa-

ChangMin me llamó con sus ojos a medio cerrar, y evidenciar su estado deplorable fue lo que me colocó en aviso.

-Seguro, ya te llevaré yo, solo espera un poco que iré a avisarle a Su-

El más alto no emitió ningún sonido y se desplomó sobre el sillón nuevamente, por mi punto, avancé con pasos inseguros, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mi objetivo, alguien me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

-¿JaeJoong? ¡Pero si es JaeJoong!-

Ojeé al proveniente de la potente voz y me encontré al sujeto extraño con el que ésta mañana había tenido un accidente, si no recordaba mal se llamaba Kim HeeChul; pero algo que llamó más mi atención fue el verle acompañado de ese otro hombre que había permanecido sentado junto a mí en el metropolitano.

-¡Vaya! ¡No esperaba encontrarte en esta clase de fiestas!-

De forma despectiva se dirigió hacia mí, y hallándome con una molestia en mi interior preferí terminar con toda comunicación en ese instante.

-De hecho ya me voy, así que si me disculpas-

Quise emprender mi camino pero el fuerte agarre no me lo permitió, y con ojos confusos le miré.

-Vamos, quédate un poco más, recién nos encontramos-

-Lo siento pero no puedo, mi amigo no se encuentra bien y debo llevarlo a su casa-

Con habilidad me liberé de su enganche y con mi entrecejo ceñido volví mi dirección hacia JunSu, cuando lo hice mis parpados se elevaron y mi corazón palpitó aceleradamente, YooChun me fulminaba con la mirada y mi amigo me apuntaba mientras le hablaba al oído, suponiendo yo sobre mí.

Histérico me aproximé lo suficiente.

-¿Conoces a HeeChul?-

Perplejo me cuestionó.

-Algo así, es una larga historia, pero más importante, ChangMin no se siente bien y lo llevaré a su casa-

Mis palabras sonaban sofocadas, y padecía un completo agobio, no soportaba ese par de orbes abismales.

-Cuida bien a la garrocha y gracias, cuando hayas llegado a tu casa me marcas ¿De acuerdo?-

Su me sonrió lleno de júbilo, y yo respondí al manifiesto de la misma manera. Ahora que había terminado nuestro diálogo me sentí obligado a dirigirle una cohibida mirada a Park YooChun, cuando me encontré con sus luceros mi juicio se dio por perdido, peculiarmente el palpitar de mi núcleo se detuvo, los sonidos se volvieron sordos, las personas dejaron de moverse, y sólo podía centrarme en él, era como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado por un segundo eterno.

-Tiempo sin vernos, hermanito-

Sentí como su erótica voz acariciaba mis tímpanos y erizaba mi piel.

-Sí-

De manera concisa contesté, y percibiendo como el aire se me acababa en aquel lugar, ambicioné por irme lo más pronto posible.

-Bueno, si me disculpan yo…-

No pude terminar mi frase, YooChun me había tomado la mano y trasladado hacía el jardín trasero de la residencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Interrogué soltándome ferozmente de su agarre.

-¿No te alegra ver a tu hermano después de seis años? ¡Sí que eres cruel!-

Una sonora carcajada lacerante resonó y con la intranquilidad abundando en mí traté de ignorarla.

-¿No te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?-

Y sin haberlo previsto, Park levantó mi mentón y rozó sus tersos y lujuriosos belfos contra los míos, era un masaje placentero que poco a poco hacía crecer mi delirio, tanto así que por iniciativa propia comencé a besarlo pausadamente, dejé que la oscuridad invadiera mi vista y que mis manos viajaran hasta su sedoso cabello, el contacto se intensificó cuando me abrazó firmemente, me apropié de sus labios, los saboreé, los acaricié, los degusté, hasta que en pequeños y punzantes mordiscos mi boca hizo estremecer la suya. Nuestras bocas se fusionaron y mi lengua se inmiscuyó con la de él, mi sinhueso se deshizo en cada frote, en cada toque, en ese juego sin fin.

Se pasaron los minutos y solo pude detenerme a pensar en la ansiedad que se acumuló en mi vientre, en la sensación de hormigueo que se fue desbordando por mi cuerpo y en la calidez de su aliento que ardía en mi boca.

Eran momentos sin conciencia, solo cumplía mi deseo y saciaba mi apetito, ese interminable beso me incitaba a perder la locura e introducirme en el desenfreno, uno que saltaba los límites dejando marcas en cada centímetro de mi insaciable embocadura.

Mis indomables labios dejaron de derretirse de encantador placer cuando él se alejó un poco para mirarme y sonreírme pícaramente.

-¡Jae! ¡Chunie! –

Con la mención de nuestros nombres recobré la sensatez y sintiéndome atemorizado me alejé de esa tentadora persona rápidamente.

-¿Tanto así me extrañaste? Debo decir que estoy impactado-

Hablándome de forma sátira me hizo sentir pisoteado, y totalmente arrepentido quería huir.

-¡Chunie!-

JunSu nos había encontrado, y con su expresión que mostraba desasosiego se acercó.

-¿Qué pasó?... De pronto salieron corriendo y me preocupé-

Era un ultraje, teniendo el conocimiento de los fuertes sentimientos de mi mejor amigo me atreví a sucumbirme en ese vicioso contacto, que con cinismo aun me atrevía codiciar.

-Somos hermanos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo, ¿Qué querías? No debiste venir a entrometerte-

Exhibiéndose insulso lo despreció con esas crueles palabras.

-Yo… lo siento-

Kim bajó su mirada llorosa, y se dejó lucir lamentablemente.

Ninguno de los tres se molestó por interrumpir ese tenso silencio que se formó de repente, y así nos dirigimos adentro, con semblantes demasiado apagados.

Estupefacto me quedé al no ver a ChangMin por ningún lugar, por más que le buscara no lo encontraba y eso de algún modo hizo hacerme sentir más miserable. Cansado, dejé caer mi trasero sobre un banco alto situado cerca de la cantina, y sin importarme mis principios, pedí una botella de ron.

Había pasado apenas una hora y yo ya no podía sostenerme en pie, todo me daba vueltas y solo quería impedir quitar mí vista de ese sociable y extrovertido Park que intencionalmente me eludía, haciendo que experimentara el menosprecio.

-Deberías detenerte, no sabes tomar-

Ese misterioso hombre de pronto estaba a mi lado, y apretando fuertemente mi muñeca hizo que soltara la copa que estaba por llevarme a la boca.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

Una mirada desorientada y sonidos que apenas podían interpretarse como palabras fueron las claras señales de mi etapa achispada.

-Te ves deplorable-

Me quedé prendido de sus penetrantes ojos almendrados, y dibujé una sonrisa palurda de mis labios.

-¡Sí que eres interesante! ¡Todo el camino me estuve preguntando porque me mirabas de esa manera tan odiosa! ¡Y ahora haces lo mismo!-

Con mis dedos deseé acariciar sus orbes, pero inútilmente solo logré tocar cerrilmente sus sienes.

-¿Quién demonios te crees? Siendo tan guapo y sensual, y a pesar de eso no logras causarme todo ese desboque de excitación que él consiguió tan fácilmente, ¿No te parece injusto?-

Yo seguía hablando de forma incoherente, con una expresión descompuesta, y el desconocido solo se limitaba a sujetarme fuertemente para que no cayera debido a mi falta de equilibrio, manteniéndose sólido y consistente.

-¡Estoy harto de que después de tanto tiempo mi vida siga girando alrededor de ese idiota!-

Después de mi repentino arrebato, giré mi rostro para mirar exactamente a donde sabía estaba mi hermano mayor y me encontré con un sucio acto en el que YooChun y JunSu prácticamente restregaban sus cuerpo y se besaban hambrientamente, sin importarles su alrededor.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?-

Sin haberme dado cuenta, unas rápidas lágrimas habían invadido mi rostro y ahora mi acompañante me veía contrariado por mis repentinas acciones.

-Sólo sácame de aquí, quiero desaparecer-

Contemplándome tan vulnerable y débil se apiadó de mí y cargándome en su espalda ambos nos escabullimos al exterior de la mansión Kim. Esa persona me colocó dentro de un auto de lujo, y tomando el lugar del conductor arrancó.

Los recuerdos del camino eran borrosos, al parecer en varias ocasiones me quedé dormido y para cuando me di cuenta el carro se había detenido y la borrachera se me había pasado solo un poco. Con ganas de vomitar salí rápidamente y arrojé fuera de mi estómago todo lo que ese día había ingerido.

-Más te vale no olvidar este momento, para que no te queden ganar de tomar otra vez-

La voz ronca del hombre hizo que me reincorporará y me recargará en el auto para poder verle de frente.

-¿Quién eres?-

Fue lo primero que quise saber, la identidad del misterio personificado.

-Jung YunHo-

-YunHo, ¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar?-

Interrogué mientras paseaba mis fanales por aquel hermoso paisaje, se podía observar las olas feroces del mar, se podía sentir la arena fría que se introducía en mis zapatos y el helado frío que golpeaba contra las altas palmeras de la misma manera que a nosotros.

-Tú me pediste que te sacará de allí, y fue lo que hice-

-¿¡Qué persona sensata hace caso a un ebrio!?-

Grité con la furia alojada en mi garganta como un nudo, más mala suerte no podía tener, despertaba en el auto de un extraño desequilibrado que probablemente no tenía buenos fines.

-No te preocupes, no planeo hacerte nada, es sólo que quería aprovechar esta situación para poder hablar contigo-

-¿Qué?-

Me sentí irritado y confundido a la vez, cada vez que este hombre abría la boca solo ocasionaba enojo y caos en mi mente.

-Pero al parecer cometí un error, el querer conversar con un chico alcoholizado no me llevará a nada-

Por primera vez vi una hermosa sonrisa fulgurante, sus ojos se formaron como medias lujas y sus mejillas se levantaron, mi corazón no latió con fuerza, mi menté no se volvió un lío y tampoco quedé paralizado por ese maravilloso gesto, pero si podía detenerme un segundo a admirar ese magnífico rostro que en conjunto con la negruzca noche era fascinante y embriagante.

Luego de pasar un par de minutos en aquel lugar me llevó hasta mi hogar, ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna y nos despedimos brevemente, lanzándonos miradas vehementes.

Caminé por el camino de piedras entre aquel verde pastizal para llegar hasta mi puerta, giré el picaporte y me adentré en el lugar, esperaba por encontrarme solo oscuridad, pero no fue así, las luces de la sala de estar estaban encendidas y solo pude imaginarme que mi madre había traído un hombre.

-Por fin llegas JaeJoong-

Con una taza de café entre sus manos ella apareció, y me mostró una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Ha pasado tiempo, hijo-

Me estremecí al escuchar esa lóbrega voz que jamás llegué a olvidar, y sintiendo mis piernas flaquearse, me giré para encontrarme con la expresión dura en la cara sombría de mi padre. Estaba ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con un vaso de agua en su mano derecha y su celular en la izquierda, llevando un traje visiblemente caro, con su cabello alopécico perfectamente peinado y en una pose que desprendía aires de grandeza.

-¿Por qué está aquí?-

Con desprecio me dirigí hacia él.

-¿No piensas saludar a tu padre?-

Se acercó hasta mí y posó sus grandes manos frías en mi cabeza.

-Nunca cambiarás, tan obstinado como siempre-

En una cruel sonrisa mostró sus relucientes dientes.

-Yo no deseo tener ninguna relación con usted, así que le pido que se aleje de mí-

Con firmeza hablé, y mirándolo de frente me hice ver seguro.

-Claro, pero si se trata de mi dinero no tienes ninguna objeción, eres tan hipócrita-

Atestado de vesania me sentía, y sin soportar más el toque, retrocedí un par de pasos.

-Tendré que comenzar a educarte, al parecer la inútil de tu madre no hizo un buen trabajo-

Le lancé un par de ojos feroces que al parecer no hicieron el efecto que quería, porque con descaro soltó una fuerte risotada que solo logró humillarme.

-Lo he decidido, la próxima semana deberá estar viviendo conmigo y con YooChun-

Alarmado y turbado me expuse, y anhelando que sus palabras no fueran más que una vil mentira, miré a mi madre con desesperación.

-Tú padre y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, aún eres dependiente y menor de edad, y yo ya no puedo hacerme cargo de ti JaeJoong, ¿No eres feliz? Vivirás como un rey, como un Park-

Con unos ojos turbios y una sonrisa demasiado irreal formó una expresión llena de demencia, y con el cólera instalado en mi pecho solo sentí ganas de correr hasta ella para zarandear su cuerpo y desquitar mi enojo.

-¡Antes me mato! ¡No iré! ¡No viviré en ese averno!-

De nuevo me encontraba llorando desagradablemente triste, tanto que esas dos personas me miraban con una extraña lastima y repulsión. Sin encontrar otra salida, salí corriendo de aquel lugar, para evitar esas miradas, para evitar a esas personas, a esa jodida realidad que me estaba matando.

Arrastré mis pies hasta el parque cercano y sintiéndome en mal estado, me desplomé sobre una banca, aún seguía ebrio, el dolor en mi cabeza se intensificaba por cada segundo, no podía quitarme de encima esos sentimientos de rabia y dolor. Había pasado la peor noche de mi vida y mi mente solo viajaba hasta el momento en que Park YooChun y yo nos besamos, el calor en mi entrepierna subía de tono y un cosquilleo en mis labios se hacía presente, me sentía pútrido y asqueroso, pero no dejaba de pensar en él y en su deliciosa boca, era enfermizo pero no podía evitarlo.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

**Recuerdos evocativos.**

Levanté mis pesados párpados con lentitud y unos gráciles rayos de sol que se filtraban en los espacios no cubiertos por las persianas achicaron mi pupila.

-¡YooChun ven aquí!-

El líder del grupo Park gritaba cegado por la ira, sin importarle que el resto del mundo se diera cuenta de las fuertes peleas que había entre él y su heredero. Con desgano me levanté y soltando un largo bostezo en el proceso, me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha antes de asistir al Colegio.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que me mudé a esta vivienda extravagante y fría; cuando lo hice creí que mi estilo de vida cambiaría en exceso, pensé que sería agobiante y afanosa, pero fue justamente lo contrario, las comodidades me agradaron, el que me trajeran el desayuno a la cama o que asearan mis pertenencias, todo era realizado por mí, y eso no podría desagradarle a nadie. Al llegar fui tratado con respeto y me sentí superior. En cuanto a mi padre y mi hermano, hasta la fecha, no había tenido ningún acercamiento especial, el señor se mantenía en viajes que duraban días, apenas y se le podía ver, por otra parte, el trabajo de Park YooChun era menos pesado, pero él prefería usar su tiempo libre en ir a algún pub con sus amigos o parejas ocasionales.

Solo llevaba establecido un corto período, por eso mismo no lograba descubrir mucho acerca de la historia de esos dos individuos que para mí resultaban unos extraños.

Cerré el flujo del agua y sacudiendo mi rubio cabello tomé una toalla para enrollarla alrededor de mi cintura. Caminé hasta mi habitación para ir en busca de ropa, pero me encontré con alguien que no esperaba.

-Buenos días hermanito-

Con su negruzco cabello negro oculto en un sombrero añil, sus fieros orbes que lucían cansados, su piel más pálida de lo normal, llevando unos pantalones tiznados y una gabardina grisácea, se encontraba YooChun hundido en mi cama, jugueteando con su celular.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Con desprecio le pregunté, al tiempo en que abría mi closet y sacaba mi uniforme de él.

-¿Tengo que tener un motivo para venir a verte?-

Me volví para mirarle con mis ojos entornados.

-De cualquier forma quiero que te marches, se me hace tarde y quiero cambiarme-

Una sátira sonrisa se dibujó de sus embriagantes labios que a momentos me hacían perder la razón.

-Hazlo frente a mí, después de todo somos familia-

Sabía que se mofaba de mí, era tan obvio y aun así yo deseaba despojarme de cualquier cosa que me cubriera, de la forma más sensual que pudiera, para incitarlo a recorrer con esos largos dedos mi piel.

-¿Lo estás pensando?-

Después de cuestionar con una expresión traviesa, lanzó su artefacto lejos y se levantó de un salto, solo bastó un par de pasos para que la distancia se convirtiera en mínima, y comenzando a sentirme ansioso quise retroceder, pero su mano viajó directo a mi trasero y ocasionó el choque abrupto de nuestros cuerpos. Podía oler el brandy y el tabaco, estaba ebrio e inconsciente de sus acciones, lo comprendía y no me importaba.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas? Aquella vez en que te desvirgué-

Me susurraba al oído, con una voz tan áspera que me hacía tiritar.

-Detente… por favor-

Contesté jadeante, la excitación aumentaba en mí ser, no sería capaz de aguantar mucho más.

-No intentes negarte, porque yo sé que lo deseas-

Sus manos se deshacían en mi espalda, mi cintura, en mi culo, palpaba cada lugar como un experto, seduciéndome con el contacto.

-Por favor… para-

Opuesto a mis palabras, añoraba por más.

-Pídemelo y te lo meteré ahora mismo-

Sentía chocar su rígida masculinidad contra la mía, mi mente se subió a una nebulosa donde lo único que era capaz de percibir era el calor de su cuerpo. Acaricié esa sensación de deseo, la contemplé y la degusté un momento en mi imaginación.

-Tienes que decidir ahora-

Sofocado se escuchó, y sintiendo como mi alma nerviosa sonreía ante la idea, estuve a punto de ceder. Todo resultó adverso a mis ganas, al final mi voluntad recobró fuerza y aunque vacilé, lo empujé lejos de mí.

-Resultaste toda una fiera-

Pronunció con descaro después de haber recuperado el equilibrio.

-Aunque es una lástima, has perdido tu oportunidad-

Sus palabras no me importaron, estaba más centrado en el enojo que tenía hacia él y hacia mí mismo, la impotencia me abordaba y solo tenía una enorme erección y unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-Te odio-

Con rabia declaré, mirándole como si de un monstruo se tratara. Su bufona sonrisa se ensanchó, y haciendo que mí ira significara nada se allegó de nuevo, acarició mis mejillas con delicadeza para después darme un beso tierno, uno que casto se acercó, haciendo que probara el sabor de su respiración, deleitosa y dulce.

-Debes odiarme mucho-

Musitó sarcástico sobre mis labios, para después alejarse y dejarme solo en aquella extensa habitación que de pronto parecía demasiado solitaria. En un letargo me quedé, tocando mis belfos detenidamente, recordando ese ósculo que me robó el alma, que más que besar la boca, besó el mismo deseo.

El toque continuo en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El Joven JunSu lo está esperando-

Abrí mis ojos como platos, y alterado comencé a vestirme.

-¡Dile que en un momento bajo!-

Oí los pasos del sirviente alejarse, y presurosamente me arreglé, en menos de veinte minutos bajé corriendo velozmente por la escalera principal.

-¡Lo siento!-

Exclamé entre aceleradas respiraciones cuando divisé a mi mejor amigo postrado en la sala de estar.

-Dos veces Kim JaeJoong, ya van dos veces que me haces lo mismo-

Mostrándose algo serio tomó su mochila y la ajustó a su espalda.

-Te juro que te compensaré de alguna forma-

Junte mis manos a la altura de mi rostro, y me encorvé para verme más auténtico.

-Perdóname-

-De acuerdo, tú tomarás la responsabilidad frente a mis padres si no paso de año-

Asentí feliz, y precisamente en el segundo en el que estuvimos a punto de partir apareció YooChun ante mis ojos de nuevo, con una expresión más seria.

-¡Chunie!-

El ánimo de JunSu mejoró considerablemente al verlo, sus ojos brillaban y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era notorio.

-¿No es tarde? Ni siquiera alcanzarán el primer módulo, por eso mismo yo los llevaré, llegarán en cinco minutos-

Quise negarme pero no pude, la ilusión en la cara del hijo de los Kim no me lo permitió, y sin muchas ganas me encaminé hasta su Porsche 911, un deportivo de lujo que se había comprado días atrás. Como conductor también destacaba, manejaba de manera competente y veloz. Sin estar seguro de la veracidad, me había enterado de que una temporada se introdujo en los arrancones de autos, era demasiado capaz y habilidoso que lograba ganarse admiración y temor.

Durante el camino el silencio era dispersado por un efusivo hablador JunSu, se dirigía a esa persona maravillado, mientras él se centraba en conducir, con un cigarrillo en sus labios y unas gafas de sol cubriendo sus aguzados ojos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos Chunie, ¿Qué te parece si hoy vienes a mi casa? Mis padres no estarán y Junho se fue a la isla Jeju-

Mi pecho se oprimió y mi entrecejo se frunció, no podía acostumbrarme a ese acercamiento entre mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, me resultaba excesivamente desagradable.

-Si me prometes hacerme un buen sexo oral iré-

Vi como como Su se puso rojo hasta las orejas, YooChun por su parte me miró a través del espejo, con sus fanales abisales ocultos detrás de sus lentes oscuros que sabía yo se befaban de mí.

-No te preocupes por Jae, él sabe perfectamente de que va nuestra relación-

Mintió con osadía. Nosotros solo compartíamos un hogar, era imposible que me contara de lo suyo con mi amigo cuando ni siquiera notaba mi existencia, pero yo no le descubrí, me pareció innecesario y vano.

El resto del recorrido me mantuve al margen, la plática era entre ellos y no quise entrometerme. El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada del Instituto y yo me bajé de él rápidamente, para así poder eludir ver ese corto y apasionado beso que se proporcionaron antes de que JunSu me secundara la acción.

-¡Te veo en casa hermanito!-

Tiró la boquilla por la ventana antes de despedirse escandalosamente de mí para después arrancar su coche a gran velocidad.

Camino a clase me detuve al inicio de las escaleras, JunSu apenas avanzó un par de escalones para luego parar y voltear a mirarme confundido.

-¿Jae?-

Mi nombre acortado fue pronunciado en una pregunta, y sintiendo como el furor me dominaba cada vez más, levanté la vista para enfrentarlo.

-¿Estás ciego? ¡Es obvio que mi hermano está jugando contigo! ¡Abre los ojos!-

En ese momento no me percataba del verdadero motivo de mi enojo, creía que me molestaba el hecho de que Kim fuera tan idiota como para dejarse envolver por una persona así, el que mi amigo fuera utilizado debía ser una razón suficiente para mostrarme así, pero no, estaba tan celoso y cegado por la rabia que no pensaba con claridad.

-Claro que lo sé, Chunie es una persona libre y yo lo amo así, por eso mismo, si puedo estar a su lado sin obligarlo a cambiar no hay problema, porque soy feliz de esa forma-

-Es una tontería-

Sonreí satíricamente.

-¡Para mí no lo es! ¡No sé qué te pasa pero no voy a dejar que me trates así!-

Él nunca me daba la contra, siempre obedecía cada una de mis palabras y apoyaba cada opinión que tenía, no nos peleábamos y nuestra amistad era envidiable, pero ese día, en ese instante todo se rompió, el pasado dejó de pesar y con sentimientos egoístas nos contrapusimos.

-¡YooChun nunca va a corresponderte, por más que te esfuerces nunca se fijaría en un ridículo como tú!

De mi boca salían palabras hirientes, parecía como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en un patán.

-¿¡Y tú como sabes!? ¡Ni siquiera sabes de él! ¡Desapareciste de su vida por seis años y ahora vienes a meterte como si nada! ¡Sólo eres un intruso!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!-

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y mi ira comenzaba a transformarse en odio.

-¡Tú no estuviste cuando era un desastre, cuando deseaba morir a cada segundo y parecía muerto en vida!-

El desborde de información me tomó por sorpresa, y pasmado le miré.

-¿Qué? ¿YooChun…?-

Una expresión incierta mostró, y yo comencé por sentirme terriblemente angustiado.

-¿Lo ves? No conoces nada acerca de él y te atreves a hablar como si lo supieras todo-

-¿Por qué no me contaste nada? Eres mi amigo-

JunSu sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Esperabas que te contará de sus problemas? ¿Para qué? Apenas y mencionaba su nombre y tú ya te veías afectado. Siempre me hiciste saber de tu desprecio hacia él, ¿No te parece absurdo? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte saber de la vida de una persona que detestas tanto?-

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, en mi pecho se sintió un estrujón y mi garganta se quemaba. Era consciente de lo que hacía, de lo que sentía y pensaba, pero no quería admitirlo, no quería y solo pude huir, salir corriendo de aquel lugar en el que ese par de ojos fríos veían a través de mí.

Con un caos en mi mente, llegué a los jardines traseros de la escuela, muy apartados de la sociedad, en dónde se reunían los drogatas y las parejas que deseaban tener más que un par de besos.

-Vaya, pero si es el bonito de JaeJoong-

Unos chicos de grado superior se acercaron a mí, eran alrededor de cinco. Si mis conocimientos no eran erróneos, habían ingerido éxtasis, y podía deducirlo por sus pupilas dilatas y por las notorias erecciones.

-¿Por qué no nos haces un favor? Con esa linda boquita podrías hacer una buena mamada-

Uno de ellos me tomó del cabello y con fuerza me obligó a agachar mi cabeza, otro golpeo mis rodillas para que me hincara y uno de los restantes sujetó con fuerza mis manos. El que se había mantenido hablando hasta ahora, me tomó del mentón y bajó el cierre de su pantalón, pronto mis ojos pudieron captar su miembro duro. Con su mano libre apretó mis mejillas ocasionando que abriera mi boca, y sin perder la oportunidad introdujo su pene con brusquedad.

-Tu rostro es tan hermoso y sensual que haces que me ponga más cachondo-

Al decir esa frase me había mirado con lujuria. Yo solo pude sentirme asqueado y las lágrimas hicieron aparición, no podía hacer nada, me encontraba bloqueado y aturdido.

-Vamos, mueve esa lengua-

El varón movía su pelvis grotescamente, y con sus manos presionaba cualquier parte de mi cara que se le ocurriera agarrar. Transcurrieron apenas un par de minutos en los que yo me mantenía inmóvil y en los que ellos me hacían sentir dolor y desesperación. El sujeto finalmente llegó al clímax y se corrió dentro de mi boca.

-¡Fue fantástico! Ahora les toca probar-

Al escucharlo, con impaciencia traté se zafarme de sus agarres y lo único que logré fue que me golpearan, recibí patadas en el estómago y puñetazos en el rostro.

-Paren de una buena vez-

Escuché una voz familiar, y con los ojos semi cerrados pude ver la escena en que Shim ChangMin comenzaba a pelearse con todos ellos, al parecer logró hacer que se fueran con apenas haber derrotado a uno de ellos.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras el tipo de persona que nunca se metía en problemas-

Con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus gruesos labios me ayudó a reincorporarme, y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me senté y me recargué en la pared.

-Gracias-

Balbuceé.

-Que te sirva de lección, por nada del mundo vuelvas a pararte por acá-

Él se sentó a mi lado y me miró con ojos sagaces.

-JunSu me ha dicho que discutieron, y todo a causa de Park YooChun, tu hermano-

En aquel momento no pensé acerca del porqué comenzaba esa conversación, o sobre su repentina preocupación plasmada en su rostro, necesitaba desahogarme, gritar y llorar, en ese instante vi la ocasión y la aproveché.

-Le dije que solo estaba siendo utilizado, cosa que no es mentira, pero a veces olvido que las personas que están tontamente enamoradas no escuchan, y toda palabra que se diga contra ese amor está equivocada-

-A mí me parece que solo te estás excusando, no te molesta el que tú amigo esté siendo tratado como un juguete-

Solté una pequeña risita y le miré de reojo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar de esa manera?-

-El beso que se dieron en aquella fiesta, tus ojos cada vez que lo ven y el haberte emborrachado, todo por él, por YooChun-

Me sentí exteriorizado, y eso no me aterrorizó, ChangMin no era una persona en la que confiaría, pero extrañamente sentía seguros mis secretos con él.

-Así que nunca te fuiste, y yo tan preocupado y culpable que me sentía por haberte dejado solo-

-No, nunca me fui, y no trates de cambiar de tema-

Esa orden emitida solo causó una serie de carcajadas falsas.

-La verdad es que me siento algo perdido. Hace muchos años, cuando yo formaba parte de la vida de YooChun, era el centro del universo, porque él hacía todo por mí, fueran cuales fueran sus acciones solo tenían un motivo, y era yo. Me acostumbré a ser lo más importante en su vida, y cuando me fui, me quedé con ese pensamiento, creí que el seguiría pensando en mí, así como yo lo hacía en él, pero ahora que nos reencontramos y hemos vuelto a estar cerca el uno del otro, nada fue como lo esperaba. Ya no existo, le dejé de importar, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de joderme la existencia como antes, todo ha cambiado y me encuentro desesperado. No lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué siento todo esto-

Oculté mi rostro en mi brazos apoyados en mis rodillas, y comencé a llorar, a sollozar, a mostrarme lamentable y patético.

-Has estado enamorado de él todo este tiempo, es por eso que sientes todo eso, es por eso que sientes celos de tu mejor amigo-

-¿Amor? ¿Qué se supone que es?-

Pregunté con mi voz ahogada, con mi vista cegada en oscuridad y mi corazón achicado.

-No podría explicártelo, solo puedo decir que todo lo que tú sientes por YooChun, es lo que significa amor-

Mi llanto se detuvo, y con lentitud levanté mi rostro para encararlo. ChangMin me mostraba una encantadora y dulce mirada, acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa, y quedé prendido un momento de aquel deslumbrante conjunto.

-Ahora, deberías ir a casa a buscarlo, solo él podrá acabar con todo ese sufrimiento que cargas-

Y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, me levanté lleno de decisión, lo miré por breves segundos y con grandes zancadas me desaparecí de aquel espacio.

Al llegar a la mansión Park pregunté por esa persona y me dijeron que había ido a la oficina, sin pensarlo siquiera corrí hasta ahí, avancé por las escalera de aquel sofisticado edificio como si fuera lo último que haría en mi vida, y con mi pecho subiendo y bajando presurosamente, ignoré a la secretaria y abrí la puerta. YooChun me miró desconcertado, tenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja y se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio.

-Después hablamos-

Colgó el aparato y se levantó, mirándome confuso.

-¿JaeJoong? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?-

Completamente ansioso, no respondí a sus preguntas, sólo pude lanzarme hacia él pegando un brinco, sujeté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Con mi respiración agitada, aspiré su aroma, paseaba mis fosas nasales por todo su cuello, le acariciaba con mis temblorosas manos y restregaba mi lastimado cuerpo contra el suyo, que rígido se encontraba.

-Te necesito, te quiero-

Le susurré jadeante, y sin poder resistirlo más lo besé, fue un beso pecaminoso, mi lengua recorrió sus labios de lado a lado. El deseo se desbordaba por mi cuerpo, y él seguía sin corresponderme, se mantenía sin hacer un movimiento, y no me importaba, necesitaba sentirlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, apropiarme de él y no dejarlo ir jamás.

-JaeJoong basta-

Con unos ojos distantes me alejó de él empujando mi torso, y mostrándose demasiado frígido, quiso deshacerse de mí. Yo en cambio presione el agarré en su cintura y cuello, no me iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

-¿No es lo que querías? Que cayera rendido a tus pies, ¡Es lo que estoy haciendo! ¿Por qué me rechazas ahora?-

-Porque yo no puedo darte lo que tú quieres, no puedo ser tu noviecito, no soy el tipo de persona que cree en esos sentimentalismos innecesarios, y no voy a cambiar, ni por ti, ni por nadie-

Sentí sus labios de comisura triste sobre los míos, fue apenas un roce que esperaba él que yo interpretara como un adiós.

-No pido que cambies, y no estoy esperando que seas mi novio, ni que me ames, sólo quiero que me dejes estar contigo, solo de esa manera podré soportarlo-

Choqué mi frente contra la suya, y recibí como respuesta el toqué de mi boca, con un dedo tocó el borde y fue dibujándola como si por primera vez mi boca se entreabriera. Me miró de cerca, y sus labios se abrieron paso en mí, y por primera vez, me hizo olvidarme de todo, mientras nuestras bocas se encontraban y luchaban ferozmente, jugando con los espacios donde un aire denso iba y venía con un silencio de por medio.

YooChun me llevo hasta su escritorio, se deshizo de los papeles y carpetas lanzándolos al piso, eso sin dejar de besarme ávidamente. Yo comencé por desbrochar los botones de su camisa uno a uno, mientras pegaba mi parte baja a la suya con descaro. Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó de sus labios, y aún sobre mis belfos, me mordió el inferior, ocasionando un dolor dulce y placentero.

-JaeJoong, ¿Lo has hecho con alguien más?-

Me preguntó con voz ronca, mientras su insaciable boca comenzaba a deshacerse en mi cuello, en pequeños y cortos besos succionadores que me dejaban marcas.

-No, tú eres el único-

Contesté sofocado, ocasionando la extensión de esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Me encontraba completamente excitado, sus hábiles manos me tocaban en los puntos que me hacían estremecer, sus labios traviesos ahora se entretenían en mis pezones, chupándolo con su lengua delicadamente de forma circular. Por mi parte, yo inexperto e ingenuo, solo podía entregarme al deseo y sentir, me provocaba desvaríos de pasión ardiente e implacable.

YooChun se enderezó y en un movimiento me colocó de espaldas, me quitó los pantalones bruscamente y bajó mi bóxer. Yo giré mi rostro para poder mirar su inconfundible y maravillosa faz, él se acercó y me besó, de una manera que detuvo mi respiración quemando con fuerza por dentro. Uno que me provocó, que me rozó, que me hizo suspirar, que me lamió, me acarició, me mordió, que me desvaneció, y se hizo agua en mis dichosos labios. Un beso de tempestad.

Con sus tersas manos palpó mis nalgas y se hizo caminó con ellas para con la punta de su duro miembro, comenzar a penetrarme.

-¡Ah!-

Solté un desgarrador grito y empuñé mis manos con fuerza. Su pene se introdujo en mi cavidad y yo no podía pensar en nada más que en el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Para, para!-

Dude, y respiré confundido, pero YooChun se aproximó y se apropió de mis labios con lentitud, me besó tan tibiamente que palpitó en íntimos anhelos, dándome con él confianza y seguridad que por un segundo perdí.

Sus manos se hundieron en mis hebras rubias, mientras hacía movimientos sutiles y fuertes en la penetración, yo por mi parte comenzaba a sentir un fuerte placer en cada estocada, y aunque quería gemir y gritar, solo podía reprimirme. Park se encorvó y con su rostro sudado, comenzó a besar y mordisquear el largo de mi espalda, mientras sus palmas comenzaban a ayudarme con esa erección.

-No te contengas, grita-

Me susurró con su erótica voz que me hizo poner la piel de ganilla, y obedeciendo a sus palabras, solté un agudo gemido, en el tiempo en el que cabalgaba sobre mí, me masturbaba y deshacía su caliente embocadura en mí exudada espalda.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-

Bramé, y sin poder evitarlo me corrí sobre su mano.

-Jae, bésame-

YooChun me ordenó y yo levanté mi rostro para poder allegarme hasta sus belfos, y mirándole como a un tesoro preciado, lo besé, probando el sabor de su respiración otra vez, acariciando lentamente la profundidad de su cabello, un beso tierno que se dejaba caer poco a poco, y tomándome mi tiempo para hacerle estremecer y excitar, convirtiendo el beso en uno más explorador y provocativo.

-¿Quieres que me corra dentro de tu apretado culo?-

Me murmuro con su tono áspero a unos centímetros de mis labios, y yo asentí.

-Hazlo ya-

Declaré completamente desesperado, y apenas unos segundos después, sentí como llegamos al éxtasis, nos elevamos a otra galaxia y gritamos llenos de regocijo, un grito que se mezcló e hizo vibrar mi cuerpo.

-Bien hecho, hermanito-

Con esas palabras, el mayor de los Park se salió de mí y subió sus pantalones.

-¿Qué no deberías estar en el instituto?-

Me cuestionó al momento en que encendía un cigarrillo y lo fumaba.

-Bueno, pasaron un par de cosas que prefiero olvidar-

-¿Qué pasó?-

Me miró con sus orbes afilados.

-He peleado con JunSu, después me fui a una zona de la escuela en la que se reúnen los peores sujetos y uno de ellos me obligó a mamársela, y cuando no quise seguir haciéndolo me golpearon, pero ChangMin llegó a salvarme, después de eso me vine-

Su mirada de repente se oscureció más de la cuenta y sin decir nada, me acercó una caja de pañuelos para que me limpiara. Con un silencio tenso intercalado, me cambié y traté de verme por lo menos algo presentable.

-Debemos curarte esas heridas, ¿Quieres ir a un hospital?-

Se acercó y me acarició la mejilla, con esa poca significativa acción mi corazón soltó un chillido de alegría.

-No es necesario-

Respondí y el dejó de tocarme, tiró la boquilla de su cigarro y tomó unas carpetas del suelo.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa-

-YooChun, espera, debemos aclarar las cosas-

Lo detuve agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo, y por más terror que me diera lo que pudiera salir de esa conversación tenía que hacerlo en ese momento o jamás ocurriría.

-Cosas, ¿Cuáles? ¿Como el que esta mañana me dijiste que me odiabas y ahora me dices que me quieres? Supongo que esas cosas-

Solté un largo suspiro y negué con la cabeza.

-De eso no puedo decir mucho, hay una parte de mí que te guarda rencor por todo lo que me hiciste en el pasado, pero esa misma fue la que me hizo quererte, no creo que explicarlo tenga algún sentido, pero de lo que yo quiero hablar, es sobre nuestra relación a partir de hoy-

-¿Relación? Creo que has malinterpretado las cosas mocoso, te dejé en claro que yo no mantengo ese tipo de relaciones-

-No me refiero a eso, sé cómo eres, lo que puedes darme y tengo en claro lo que espero de ti, pero somos hermanos y no está visto bien ante los ojos de las personas, por eso debemos ser precavidos, y más con el asunto de que JunSu de alguna forma es tu pareja, él es mi amigo y por más idiota que suene no quiero hacerlo sufrir, por eso hasta que decida que hacer, te pido que seas discreto-

YooChun sonrió sutilmente y se inclinó para darme un corto beso.

-No tienes por qué decirlo, es demasiado obvio-

Fruncí el ceño y bajé la mirada.

-Bueno, es que siempre eres tan imbécil y descarado que ya no sé qué esperar de ti-

Soltó una risotada y tomando una de mis manos me jaló para envolverme en un asfixiante abrazo.

-¿Lo ves? Hemos madurado, he dejado de mirarte como a un enemigo y tú a mí, nos lastimamos tanto en el pasado que pensé que jamás podríamos estar así, pero parece que no todas mis predicciones son acertadas-

Una sonrisa se formó en mi boca y le abracé, presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo y dejé que mi vista se oscureciera, no quería que terminara ese momento, deseaba quedarme de esa manera por toda una eternidad, y estaba seguro de que él anhelaba lo mismo.

Continuará.


End file.
